Copiers, printers, and other devices that produce copies of documents operate with the assumption that the receiver of the document image (such as paper, card stock, etc.) is of a given standard, such as material with a white color and certain texture and finish or a transparent material. This, however, is not always true. For example, paper for printing or copying comes in a variety of colors, textures, and finishes. Card stock, which is much thicker than most paper and often of different colors, is also commonly used for copying and printing. The variations in a receiver's actual characteristics from typical characteristics affect the colors perceived in the copy. For example, the color blue may be produced on a white sheet of paper by depositing on the paper a proper mix of subtractive toners (cyan, magenta, and yellow). But depositing the same mix of toners on a red sheet of paper will produce a color other than blue. Yet conventional copiers and printers do not take into account the receiver's colors or other characteristics when determining the mix of toners for printing the copy of a document. The fidelity of a copy may thus be less than what it would have been if the receiver's characteristics were more fully considered.
An objective of the invention, therefore, is to provide a method and system for considering the characteristics of a receiver in producing a copy of a document, whether with a copier, printer, or other imaging device. By taking into account the receiver's characteristics, the toners deposited on a receiver may be adjusted so that the printed colors better match the intended colors.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment that proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.